Naruto: Child of Artemis
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Naruto has died before. Both times he was reincarnated. The first was as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and the third time was as Naruto; son of Artemis. God!Like Naruto. Fem!Naruto, and half Roman Naruto. Harem with PercyXTsukiyaXAnnabethXThaliaXBianca. Currently under rewrite. Summary and plot may change.
1. Enterance of an AssassinShinobiDemigod

**Hey there everyone. Got two new stories today. Sorry for not posting any new chapters, but I've had a serious case of writers block for all of my current stories. Anyway, here's my first Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover.**

**Summery: When Naruto died he was reborn twice. First as Mentor Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Second as Naruto Namikaze, demigod son of Artemis; Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Read as Naruto, Clarisse, Percy, and Annabeth save Camp Half-Blood and the Olympians. Starting with The Titans Curse through... the rest of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the honor of owning Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thalia growled as she tore down the dimly lit path outside of Westover Hall. It was cold out, but her tattered army jacket provided a fair amount of warmth. Still, the icy wind coming in from the sea still stabbed at her skin. They had been running full speed since they realized Percy had run off after the kids they were meant to pick up. Her hot breath was shown white against the night air as she carried on spear in hand and her shield, Aegis, glared out at the world.<p>

"The blockhead, does he think he can take on the monster all by himself!"

Things had gotten progressively worse for Thalia since she awoke from the pine. She finds out that one of her friends was now a traitor to the gods and that the little girl she once knew had grown up without her permission. The cherry on top of all that was that she is now subject to a prophecy that could very well mean the end of Olympus, but no pressure.

She felt a small pang in her heart at the thought of her old friends and traveling companions. One in particular; a whisker-marked boy who, for all they knew, had died that night seven years ago. She shook her head violently as they came into the clearing that overlooked the sea – such thoughts would only cloud her head in the upcoming battle.

There, at the far end of the clearing, was Doctor Thorn, and he stood before Percy and the other two half bloods as a helicopter whirled in the distance. This was good, he wouldn't see them coming. She looked to Annabeth and the girl nodded, donning her cap and disappearing. Thalia timed her charge, keeping her movements light and airy, even over the fresh snow, just as he had taught her. She saw her chance as Percy and the other two were barreled over by some unseen force, and spear raised high, she charged forward, just a scant five yards away from the enemy.

"For Zeus!" she yelled as she jabbed at the man's head.

Doctor Thorn batted the blade aside, his hand morphing into an orange-furred paw, razor-sharp claws gleaming. The beast tried to deliver a slash to her chest, only to catch sparks against the sturdy form of Aegis. Thalia flew back over a yard, landing hard on her back before shifting into a backwards roll, her spear trained back on the now bestial form of Doctor Thorn.

He growled as he launched a volley of spikes in her direction, using his spiny scorpion-like tail. They only just caught her shield, but the force was enough to knock her to the snowy ground. Grover came to the rescue, his reed pipes in hand, playing frantically what sounded like some garbled sea shanty. In response to his music rope thick weeds began to creep up Thorns legs crawling out form the thick snow and binding him to the ground.

Doctor Thorn growled and began to change. He grew larger and larger until his form was that of a lion, his face still human looking. He snarled, his leathery scorpion-like tail whipping about, sending deadly thorns every which way.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into the group.

Thalia, stilled slightly dazed, picked herself up from the snow – just in time to see Grover get hit across the ribs with the beast's tail. He flew, landing next to Percy and the others, Percy holding a ordinate which she was sure, judging by the dent, wasn't going to hold up. She began to advance on the monster's unprotected back.

"Yield!" The monster roared out at the three downed demigods and satyr.

"Never!" Thalia yelled as she charged the monster, intending to run him through.

But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind the beast. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek, black, military-style gunship with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? How could mortals be working with a monster? The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the direction opposite.

"No!" Percy yelled as he ran out to help her. He parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest, and raised his shield over them, but they both knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield little heroes!" Doctor Thorn cackled over the whirling blades.

It was then that a clear, piercing sound filled the frigged night air; the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods. The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence died in his throat as a something shot through the night, like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorns shoulder.

He staggered away wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the forests where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. In an expert display of marksmanship the thorns were intercepted, and sliced clean in two.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. Percy tried to swipe at him with his sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged the attack and slammed his tail into the boys shield, knocking him aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten, the oldest, about fourteen. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Thalia staggered to her feet with an exasperated sigh. "Oh, wonderful."

Zoe Nightshade stepped forward, ahead of her fellow Hunters, her bow drawn eyes trained upon their target. "Permission to kill, my Lady?"

"This is not fair," Dr. Thorn wailed. "No direct interference! It's against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so," Artemis replied, her eyes gaining a fierce shine, cold and calculating even in her child form. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere – and you, foul creature, are a wild beast."

She looked across the tree line her hunters all had their arrows notched and ready; "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled with furry; "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Percy and Thalia, knowing they were weak and dazed.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Get back, Half-Blood!," Zoe yelled," Get out of the line of fire!"

Just as Annabeth was going to leap upon the beast, three arrows appeared in its side, just below the ribs. These were made of wood, tipped with what one could only assume was celestial bronze, the fletching silvery feathers.

Everyone followed the arrows' path to their origin, and what they found left them all slightly wary. There, standing along the same path that Thalia and the others had run to the clearing, was a boy.

Said boy stood at the height of 5'11'' and looked about 149 lbs. His features were blocked by dark blue-gray battle robes. The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's head. The hood was connected to the robes, and he had a dark blue scarf around his neck. The robes also had grayish white fur padding on the left shoulder and under both bracers. Said bracers were actually hidden blades used to assassinate targets used by the Assassin's of long ago. **(Ezio Auditore da Firenze's robes from the Assassin's Creed Revelations launch trailer, complete with the cape)**.

On his hip he had a standard looking sword with a straight hilt and a bronze guard **(Standard Sword in Assassin's Creed 2)**. On the front of his waist he had a short sword with a blue hilt and a curved blade in a brown sheath **(Altair's Level 2 Short Sword)**. On his back was a gray-leathered quiver that looked like it could carry a few hundred arrows, with the bow for said arrows being held within his hands.

"You need not worry your self with this lowly beast," the boy said, but Artemis was the only one to catch his voice. "In your name, mother - to the glory of the hunt."

He quickly strapped his bow to his back and pulled two throwing knifes from their belts **(He has five of them of them. Two of them on the right side of his stomach, two on the left, and one across his right shoulder, like Ezio from Revelations and the added one from Altair from Assassin's Creed)** and threw them at the manticore. They imbedded them selves into his head and his heart, an instant kill.

The boy jumped towards the downed the body of the body and flexed his left hand, causing the blade hidden within the bracer to extend outward. As he got near the throat of the beast, he stabbed the blade into said location, finishing the beast off.

"NO~" The manticore screamed as he disappeared into gold dust. Everyone stared wide eyed at the boy, who had taken on the manticore like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Γαμώτο!" The boy cursed as he looked at his sword. "I knew my sword wouldn't have finished him! Damn things just don't like dying by celestial bronze, has to be imperial gold." He growled to himself, ignoring the hunters, goddess, and half-bloods.

Zoe suddenly stepped forward and clearing. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at the hooded teen.

Said man chuckled as he turned to the group. "Oops. Forgot the hood covers most of my face." He said before he reached up to take of the hood.

Once the hood was pulled off, the whole group (besides Percy) gasped at the face. The boy's face looked rather feminine, probably due to a great amount of estrogen that he had probably come in contact with. His hair was spiky and golden blond that went to his shoulders, while his eyes were two different colors. One was blue with silver specks in it while the left one was a stormy grey, one you would expect for a child of Athena.

He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the reincarnated son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but this time born to a random male and Artemis by orders from her father. She was ordered to have an heir, and she decided to pull and Athena, birth a child via her mind.

Naruto ran away when he was only five due to the mistreatment he got from both his father and his step-mother. He was founded by Artemis, who had decided to raise and train him.

When Naruto left his mother he met up with Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, and their local satyr Grover Underwood.

He had accompanied them until they reached Camp Half-Blood, at which point Brendan had left the group for an unknown reason; they were being hunted. So being him, he decided to take the various monsters on, not caring if he died or not. Of course, he got blasted half across the country landing in San Francisco, the location of Camp Jupiter.

Lupa had found him, and had round that he had absolutely no memory of who he was, just the skills he had obtained, thus she trained him, turned him into a Roman.

When he left the Wolf Lodge he traveled a little before ending up at the gates of Camp Jupiter. He trained there for a good few years before he had regained his memories. He was no son of Diana; he was the son of Artemis… who was pretty much the same person mind you.

Thus he left and traveled for a while, having to avoid the Romans that were sent after him.

A year before Thalia was freed his memories completely came back, the memories of his past life as a shinobi and jinchuuriki. He had found that he was still able to utilize chakra, and he still had an ass-load of chakra, but even better control.

So he trained even more for a year until he felt like he could completely protect himself and everyone around him.

And so he suck Thalia out by looking for her life-force which he had found was fluctuating heavily. So he tracked it and arrived right before Annabeth was tackled by the manticore.

Now back to the present. Naruto looked at Percy and smirked. "Hey there. Names Naruto. My inquire as to what your name is?" He asked.

Percy looked to Annabeth, as if asking; 'What did he say?' She shook her head and said; "He was asking what your name is." In a very annoyed tone.

Percy nodded and looked at Naruto. "My name is Percy Jackson. Can I ask who your godly parent is?" He asked, causing Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and the entire group of younger hunter's nodded in agreement while Artemis and all of the older hunters smirked knowingly.

Naruto kept smirking as he answered. "My godly parent is Artemis, then it became Diana for a year or so, then it became Artemis again… quod in Nova Roma suxisti asinus." He answered, muttering the end in Latin causing many to arch an eyebrow... and Percy was already lost at the Diana part.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and answered everyone's unspoken question. "He said 'that time in New Rome sucked ass' in Latin... and Percy, Diana is Artemis' Roman alias." She said to everyone.

Artemis looked at her son and asked; "How do you know Latin, and what is 'New Rome'"

Naruto lost his smirk and rolled his eyes. "New Rome is Camp Jupiter, the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood. And as for the Latin, its either from living at Camp Jupiter for so long, or recovering all of my lost memories, including past lives." He answered.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I would really like your feed-back... but no flaming. If you have some constructive criticism, bring it on. If you're just going to flame on me, then go fuck yourselves and go find a better hobby. So anything other then flaming.<strong>

**Also, I have a new poll up on my user page. Its the poll for Naruto's pairings for Ne no Uzu Kitsune. I'll probably end it the first of 2012, hopefully with a new chapter.**

**Anyway, ave bonum, Γεια, さようなら, and all of that good shit.**


	2. Explenations, Revelations, Announcments

**Finally updated this story. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find any time to work on this chapter, as just about all month I've been swamped for stuff for school and other stuff. I was working on the chapter for about 12-15 hours. I"m fucking tired. **

**Anyway, here is the long awaited Second Chapter to Naruto: Child of Artemis  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once, I don't own any idea to this story, even Naruto being a child of Artemis or being a reincarnation of other people. I might be the first one to have Naruto be a reincarnation of Ezio, but that's about it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You know, after seeing Dr. Thorn turn into a monster, and turn into a shower of golden dust reminiscent to the sand creatures of Prince of Persia, and a very, <em>very<em> androgynous boy, who by the way, was the child of Artemis, the forever 'Virgin Goddess', you'd think nothing else could shock Percy. But when said androgynous male told him that the twelve-year-old auburn haired girl in front of the Hunters was the goddess Artemis and he was a reincarnated entity who is both Greek_ and_ Roman, the raven-haired boy said something real intelligent like, "Um… okay."

_That_ was nothing compared to Grover. He gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow, and started yammering, "Thank you Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up goat boy!" Thalia snapped, glaring at Grover. "We have other things to worry abut, such as those two!" she screamed, pointing at Nico and Bianca.

"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said, preventing Thalia from causing Grover any physical pain, and Naruto from snapping at Thalia, and probably insulting Grover on the way. ""Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?'

Artemis and Naruto's expressions softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are _you_? Who are your parents?" Artemis asked, looking at the two potential demigods.

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis and Naruto.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…" She faltered; apparently, she could tell that they didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoe Nightshade said. Her accent was hard to place. It sounded old-fashioned, like she was from a really old book. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian," she explained, watching as Bianca's and Nico's expressions changed. Bianca's showing fear, and Nico's showing excitement.

"An Olympian… athlete?" Bianca asked, trying to find out what the girl had meant.

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods," she finished bluntly, making Naruto sigh and shake his head.

"Cool!" yelled Nico, obviously excited about figuring out who his father was.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!" she stated, her face completely horrified, making Naruto sigh again, feeling sad for the young demigod.

While Nico was dancing around like he needed to use the bathroom, asking questions liked if Zeus's lightning bolt could cause 600 damage, Naruto walked up to Bianca.

"Look, I know how you feel-" he started, Bianca cutting him off.

"No! No you don't!" she whispered furiously, making sure no one heard her. But she had guessed Artemis could due to the faint smirk she had on her face. "You don't know what it's like to be me, to have no one around for you and to have to take care of a sibling for over half of your life, thinking both of your parents are dead, only to realize that one of them has been alive and is immortal!"

Naruto just smiled sadly in reply, and walked over to his mother.

After hearing Nico ask if Zeus got extra movement points. She turned to him and yelled "Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!" she stated, trying to make herself believe her own words.

And as anxious Percy felt about Annabeth –she nearly got knocked off the cliff by Thorn!- , he couldn't help feeling sorry for the di Angelos. He remembered what it was like for him when he had first learned he was a demigod, Naruto feeling the same way.

He might have lived with his mother and the Hunt, several of his past lives hadn't had they're parents for them, specifically his first life as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, whose parents died the day he was born saving a village that treated him like shit, and another one of his past life's parents had been executed along with his older and younger brother. And his most recent one, the life of Harriett Lillian Potter, had her parents for a year, before they were killed by her greatest enemy, Tom Marvollo Riddle. She was then sent to her Aunt and her husband, who had a kid of their own. They treated her like shit, with her uncle nearly raping her at various points.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, returning to reality as Thalia was telling Bianca the lives of demigods were dangerous.

"Like her's would have been, had Naruto not shown up," she said, pointing at Annabeth and Naruto, who nodded.

"Oh!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows!" he said, making Naruto blush. "Is he dead?" he asked, looking at Artemis, Naruto, and the Hunters.

"He was a manticore," Naruto and Artemis stated at the same time, the goddess closing her mouth to let her child explain to the young demigod. "He is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear," Naruto explained, in a surprisingly soft voice, looking at Nico and his sister.

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia finished in a grave tone.

Bianca shivered, remembering something. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico stated, looking at his sister. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told_ you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Percy said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods," he explained, seeing their confused face.

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?" she asked, staring intently at the satyr.

"Well, a satyr, actually," he replied. He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. Bianca looked like she was going to faint where she stood.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said, looking at the half-goat. "You're freaking her out," she finished, pointing to Bianca.

"Hey, my hooves are clean!" he cried in defense.

"Bianca," Percy started, before Naruto cut him off.

"Those four came to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Doctor Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to go to the camp," he finished, looking at Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Camp?" the dark-haired demigod asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth replied, looking oh so eager to answer a question, no matter how obvious it was. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like," she finished, also looking at Naruto hopefully, hoping he'll come and stay.

"There is another option though," the silver blue and stormy grey eyed demigod stated, making Thalia glare at him in anger.

"No there isn't!" she yelled.

Zoe glared at the black haired demigod in reply, angered at her interrupting her Lady's child.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced, looking at her child. "Naruto, Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours, Raise the tent. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes mother/my lady," Naruto and Zoe said, the latter glaring at Thalia.

"Naruto. Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with both of you," she said, stopping Naruto in his tracks, his fists clenched, already knowing what she wanted with them.

"Yes mother," he said, unable to deny her anything.

"What about me?" Nico asked, looking at auburn haired goddess.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play the card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?" she said, looking at Grover expectantly.

Grover, in reply, just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

Nico and Grover walked of toward the woods, talking about hit points, armor ratings, and a bunch of other geeky stuff. Artemis led a confused looking Bianca and an angry Naruto along the cliff, the Hunter unpacking their knapsacks and making camp. Zoe glared at Thalia one more time, before leaving to oversee things.

* * *

><p>-Naruto's 3rd Person POV-<p>

Artemis led Bianca and Naruto into her personal tent, which was glowing silver. The inside of tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke.

Artemis walked up to the self in the back of the tent, and laid her bow and arrows on it, before turning around and taking a seat.

"Take a seat," she said to the two demigods, waving her hand making two pillows appear in front of her, one silver and the other black. Naruto sat on the silver one, with Bianca sitting on the other one.

"What is this about mother?" Naruto asked, one of his blond colored eyebrows arched, his stormy grey eye shining with curiosity and the silver blue eye glazed with confusion.

"You know what this is about, my dear," Artemis stated, looking at her child with true curiosity, hoping her request would be accepted this time.

"I already told you plenty of times mother, I won't join the Hunt, it just isn't my destiny," Naruto replied, Bianca looking at him with confused eyes and Artemis looking at him with disappointment.

"Naruto you of all people should know how despicable men truly are, yet you won't join the Hunt? Why not?" she asked, Bianca's eyes glazing in confusion even more.

"While it may be true that Vernon was absolutely despicable," Naruto started, looking at his mother with well concealed rage, to a mortal. "He is dead now. I have yet to meet another man the horrid besides Ronald Weasley and Peter Pettigrew," he said, both eyes lighting up with anger, narrowing.

Artemis shook her head sadly. "I'm disappointed in you my child. Not only do you not want to join the Hunt, but you wish to look like a male," she stated, causing Bianca's eyes to widen and Naruto's to widen in horror.

"Did-_Did you just announce my secret to Bianca_!" Naruto hissed, his voice shifting to that of a teenage girls, only a slightly deeper, but still melodious.

"Wai-Wait a minute!" Bianca yelled, standing up and looking at Naruto. "You're a girl?" she asked, looking at the blond haired teen.

Naruto nodded, glaring at his mother.

"Then why don't you look like one?" she asked, this time looking at Artemis for the answer.

"When she left the camp, she asked me to place an illusion on her, disguising her as a girl for a set amount of years. The illusion should be breaking soon, actually," the goddess answered, before the whole tent was lit up with a silver flash.

When the light died down, in Naruto's place was a figure that looked about 15, standing at about 5' 8" with long, wavy silvery blond hair with chocolate brown highlights reaching about mid-back (think Aphrodite's hair on the Camp Half-Blood wiki, but silvery blond with brown highlights). The figure had an unblemished, heart shaped face (or as close as you can in reality), with one silvery blue eye and the other being a stormy grey, with specks of chocolate brown (**can you guess why**). The figure also had long eyelashes that looked accentuated with just the right amount of mascara, and its eyes accentuated with the perfect amount of black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. The person's plump lips covered in the perfect amount of silver lipstick. The figure also had long, dainty arms with fingernails about three millimeters past the tip of the fingers, alternately colored from silver to chocolate brown.

The figures clothes were much like Naruto's had been, dark blue-gray battle robes. The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's head. The hood was connected to the robes, and had a dark blue scarf around the neck. The robes also had grayish white fur padding on the left shoulder and under both bracers. Said bracers were actually hidden blades used to assassinate targets used by the Assassin's of long ago. The robes seemed to hug the figures body and showed off its CC breasts.

On the figure's hip was a standard looking sword with a straight hilt and a bronze guard, and on its back was a gray-leathered quiver that looked like it could carry a few hundred arrows, with the bow for said arrows on its back, the draw string holding it to the figures back. And on the front of the figures waist was a short sword with a blue hilt and a curved blade in a brown sheath.

The figure had on faded blue skinny jeans under the battle robes that hugged its 22" waist, 30" hips and displayed its rather large posterior and shapely legs. On its feet were black stiletto boots with a 4" heel. (**I'd like to believe this was my best character description yet. Send me comment on what you thought, please?**)

Artemis smiled and looked at the figure. This, Bianca, is my daughter. Tsukiya McLean, daughter of myself and Tristan McLean, half-sister of one of Aphrodite's daughters Piper McLean, blessed of Athena and Aphrodite, my pride and joy," the goddess stated, smiling at her daughter's form.

The former Naruto glared at Artemis, enraged that her secret had been revealed. She sighed and shook her head, looking back at Bianca. "I guess we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Tsukiya McLean, daughter of Artemis." She held her hand out and smiled an extremely stunning smile that would turn gay men straight and straight girls lesbian.

Bianca blushed and held her hand out to the girl. "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Maria di Angelo and, apparently, an unknown Olympian," she replied, smiling at Tsukiya.

Artemis smiled, and looked at Bianca. "As my daughter has denied my offer again, I'll give it to you," she stated, looking at Bianca who looked away from Tsukiya and stared at the goddess in confusion. Noticing it, Artemis stated "I am offering for you to join the Hunters as an eternal maiden."

Bianca looked at Tsukiya and back at Artemis. "I'll join," she stated, causing Artemis to smile and Tsukiya to frown.

Artemis looked to her daughter. "Are you reconsidering?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

Tsukiya looked at her mother, then to her new friend, and back to her mother. She sighed. "I choose…"

* * *

><p>-Time Skip to when Zoe leads Percy to Artemis' Tent-<p>

When Percy entered the tent, he saw Artemis with a deer lying next to her with its head resting contentedly on her lap.

"Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said.

The dark haired demigod sat across her on the tent floor instead of on the silver pillow. The goddess studied him,

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… a little," he admitted.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I patron, before they go astray," she stated, looking at Percy.

"Go astray?" he asked, not understanding her meaning.

` "Grow up," she stated bluntly. "Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves," she finished, glaring at the corner of the tent, which shimmered a little before settling.

"Oh," the son of Poseidon stated.

Zoe sat at Artemis' right, glaring at Percy as if everything Artemis said was his fault.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?" she asked.

"The boy in Colorado," Zoe answered. "You turned him into a jackalope," she stated, eliciting a giggle from the shimmering corner of the tent.

"Ah, yes," Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Thus Percy told her everything that Thorn said. When he was finished, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer. I've been to slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster," she stated, eliciting a gasp from the corner of the tent, only for it to shimmer and for Naruto (back under the illusion) to appear, but a little different. He was in a dark red, nearly crimson v-neck and what appeared to be grey Vans skinny jeans, a long with black heeled boots and a dark blue jacket (**that's actually my outfit today, only with a different shirt**).

"Mother! Let me come with you!" he cried, looking at hid mother in shock and horror.

Artemis shook her head at her child. "No, my dear. I must do this alone."

"But, mother-"

"This task is to dangerous, even for you or the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go with me."

Naruto started at the ground and clenched his fists. "As-As you wish mother," he relented, glaring at the ground.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by the Winter Solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" Percy asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" Percy muttered, actually curious.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis' lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task of you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay the in safety until I return," she stated, causing Zoe's head to snap to her.

"_What_?" Zoe blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, _misunderstanding_. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

"Percy, I mask ask one thing else of you," Artemis said, catching the attention of all those present, as she spoke the words tentatively. "Naruto, release the illusion," she ordered, making Naruto's eyes to widen, before narrowing into a glare.

"…Fine," he grunted, angered at his mother. He focused his the magic he obtained from his past life and release the glamour. Suddenly, his body started to change. His hair becoming longer and wavier, and changing color to silvery blue with brown highlights. His facial features softened and his face turned into more heart shape. His eyes changed color until the right one was a silvery blue and the left one was a stormy grey with chocolate brown flecks. His eyelashes elongated, before being accentuated with the perfect amount of mascara, his eyes being accentuated by the perfectly applied black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow.

His lips plumped out, before being coated in perfectly applied silver lipstick. His arms slimmed out before they became dainty, with his nails growing to about 3 millimeters passed the tips, and being coated alternately with silver or brown nail polish. The rest of his body slimmed down, becoming more feminine, a pair of 32CC (borderline D) breasts growing on his chest, his waist slimming down to about 22", his hips becoming about 30".

His legs also become shapely, his posterior inflating until it was rather large for a 15 year old female. His clothes began to change too, the red v-neck changed to a red cropped tank top, the jeans changed color to a faded blue and became more hip hugging, showing off her 22" waist and 30" hips, and the shoes changed from plain boots with a 1 ¼" heel, to a pair of black high-heeled shoe with a 3" heel showing toenails painted a glittering silver.

Percy gawked at the girl before him. Where Naruto stood, was Tsukiya. Percy looked at Artemis, his facial features displaying confusion.

"This," the goddess started, pointing to Tsukiya, "is Naruto's true form, my daughter. I want you to find a way to make her stay in this form until she dies." Artemis explained, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"WHAT!" Tsukiya and Percy asked. Tsukiya's face red with anger, Percy's face red with embarrassment.

Artemis stared at them and answered calmly. "I wish for Tsukiya to stay in her true form for the rest of her life. But there is only reason she would, that is if she could feel more pleasure as Tsukiya instead of Naruto. Thus, Percy, I wish for you to… _court_ my daughter," Artemis said, spitting 'court' out as if it was the worst thing in the world. Her statement caused everyone's eyes to widen even more, but Tsukiya's was in fear, instead of shock.

"Wha-What?" Tsukiya stuttered, her face pale and eyes filled with terror, glistening with unshed tears.

Artemis stared sadly at her daughter as she repeated her statement. "I wish for Percy to court you, and for you to allow him. If by the solstice you don't truly love Percy, then you can go back to being Naruto, but you'll have to join the Hunters. But if you do love Percy, then I doubt you'll wish to return back to Naruto," she stated, still staring at Tsukiya.

The demigoddess' eyes were completely filled with unshed tears, and terror, her face pale. She blinked harshly, refusing to let tears fall. "Fine," she ground out, before turning away from her mother and walking out of the tent.

Artemis watched sadly as her daughter stomped away, undoubtedly hating her now.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe asked, looking at Artemis confused, Bianca and Percy sharing her expression.

"I am just doing what is best for her. Were she to stay Naruto, she would have surely died soon, as Naruto does not have anyone to care for him, to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless, to come home to, to actually _care about_. Naruto, and in result, Tsukiya, has always been alone, even in a past life, he never had anyone to care for them or to care about. Naruto may love me, but he is never with me. He avoids me as best as possible. But if Tsukiya were to have somebody loyal care about her and lover her, then she would live much longer," Artemis stated , looking directly at Percy. "If I may ask," Artemis started, "what is your fatal flaw? She finished, looking at Percy with hope filled eyes.

Percy frowned and furrowed his brow in thought. "Loyalty," he said, finally (**I know he doesn't know until Athena tells him at Hoover Dam, but since she doesn't need to be there, I decided to let him know it already**).

Artemis smiled. "I thought so. You are the one for my daughter. And, as much as I hate to, you may be with anyone else, as long as Tsukiya agrees and the other person(s) can share," Artemis said, causing Percy's face to redden. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island Quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother," she said, Zoe nodded and told Bianca to follow her.

As she was leaving, she paused in front of Percy. "I'm sorry for this Percy, but I want this. I really do," she said. Then she was gone.

Percy turned to Artemis. "She was sorry for what?" he asked.

Artemis looked at Percy. "I offered her a position as a Hunter, and she agreed," she said.

Percy sagged. "So," he started glumly. "We're going to get a ride from you brother, huh?"

Artemis' silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, boy. You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It' time you met my irresponsible twin, and your new girlfriend's uncle, Apollo," she said, Percy blushing at the end. "But first, go find Tsukiya and comfort her," she ordered, before getting up and walking out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Percy closed his eyes and began to us is limited geokinetic abilities to sense Tsukiya through the earth (Gaea allowing him, for some reason). He found her near the peak of the cliff. He got up and one to her location.<p>

He found her at the end of the cliff, her form curled up into a ball and her shoulders shaking, obviously crying.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. Even with her eyes red from her crying, and her face marred with tear stains, she was still beautiful.

"Hey," he started, looking at her. "It's not so bad. If it's any condolences, my mom will freak when she hears I'm technically staring a harem," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, Tsukiya's shoulders shaking from laughter instead of despair. "Thanks Percy," she said before she fell asleep.

Percy smiled and lifted her up bridal style. "Maybe this won't be so bad," he muttered, unknowingly saying Tsukiya's thoughts out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Was the end a little cheesy? Am I rushing Percy and 'Naruto's' relationship? Tell me in a review your thoughts. Also, can someone draw really well? I really want someone to draw Tsukiya, either realistic drawing or anime style, whichever doesn't matter. But, if I may say, I think this was one of my best chapters, if not my best, again tell me what you think in a review.<br>**

**Percy will have a harem, and I already know three of the people in the harem, Tsukiya, Thalia, and Annabeth, as those are the three obvious. I've just made a poll for who else should be in the harem (no more than three others in there).  
><strong>

**Also, did I push it a little by giving Tsukiya Aphrodite's blessing? I really just wanted her to be a Charmspeaker to battle Drew before The Lost Hero begins, and for her to stay somewhere else besides Artemis' cabin or Athena's cabin.  
><strong>

**I'll most likely be making a 'Characters Read' for the first two books of the Percy Jackson that begins at the end of Son of Neptune after Percy regains his memories (I believe he does, I've actually yet to finish it) that includes Tsukiya. I'll also make a 'Characters Read' for the Harry Potter series with Harriett Lillian Potter instead of Harry, as Harriett is different from Harry. She's more like Jasmine Potter from the 'Reading Jasmine Potter' series that was removed because fanfiction(.)net is currently being fucked up. Whoever wrote that series (her deviantart account is PhoenixLiberation), owns pretty much owns Harriett's personality.  
><strong>

**Anyway, Chapter Three as soon as possible. Starting on 'Reading With Perseus Jackson and Tsukiya McLean: The Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters' after I upload this.  
><strong>

**Later.  
><strong>


	3. Thalia Torches New England

**Hey guys! Told you I'd have a new chapter posted in a week, and here we have it. The third chapter of 'Child of Artemis', with Thalia torching New England, and Tsukiya using her 'Charmspeak' on her aunt.**

**Now, just to let you know, until Tsukiya thinks Thalia and everybody else is ready, she'll be in her 'Naruto' form at Camp, and until Bianca _should_ die. But she will be addressed as Tsukiya in text, and Naruto in dialogue, unless she's alone with Percy, Bianca, or Zoë and the rest of the Hunt.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope this chapter's length makes up for the severe shortness of my most recent chapter. About 3,730 words without my ANs!  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Percy had reappeared at the campsite, Tsukiya hopping through the trees in her Naruto alias, refusing to be near him (no matter how deep her feelings <em>could<em> be for him), Artemis assured the demigods that dawn was approaching. Yet you could tell that a few people (Percy, Nico, and Bianca) didn't believe her, but who could blame them? It was colder, darker, and snowier than ever. Up on the hill, Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless.

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up. Annabeth stood, shivering from the snow (unlike the Hunters and Tsukiya, who didn't seem to feel at all uncomfortable), and Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. From the looks on his face, you could tell she was explaining her choice on becoming a hunter. Both Percy _and_ Tsukiya couldn't help but think about how selfish it was of her, abandoning her brother like she did.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover came up and huddled around the son of Poseidon, anxious to hear about what had happened during his meeting with Artemis.

When he told them, Grover's face paled. "The last time the Hunter's visited camp, it didn't go well," he stated, literally shaking in his shoes.

"How did they even show up here?" Percy questioned, looking to Annabeth for answers. "I mean, they just appeared out of no where."

"And Bianca _joined_ them," Thalia stated, obviously disgusted by the thought. "It's all Zoë's fault. That up stuck up, no good…" raged the daughter of Zeus, before being interrupted by Grover.

"Who can blame her," Grover interrupted, a dreamy grin on his face. "Eternity with Artemis," he finished, heaving a big sigh. The girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Satyrs," Tsukiya spat. "Always infatuated with mother. Don't you get she'll never love you guys back?" she snapped, obviously annoyed.

'_Is she really _that_ annoyed with her mother's decision?_' Percy pondered, looking at the girl he was practically ordered to court.

"But she's so… into nature," the satyr swooned, oblivious to his friend's anger.

"You're nuts…" Tsukiya stated blandly, staring at Grover.

"Nuts and berries…" Grover sighed dreamily. "…yeah."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sky began to lighten. "About time…" Artemis muttered, staring lazily at the sky. "He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."<p>

"You're, um… waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked, tilting his head to the side, a look Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, and Tsukiya subconsciously found cute.

"But of course," Tsukiya answered, appearing to have calmed down enough to be able to speak to Percy. "Weren't you ever told the legends of Helios and Apollo driving the sun chariot?" she asked, her left brow arched.

"Yes?" he replied, voicing it like a question-

"Well then, you know that the whole thing about the sun being a star is completely fabricated, and that the legends are true," she replied, obviously overlooking his ignorance.

"But, it's not like he's gonna' pull up in a-" he started, before being interrupted by a flash of light on the horizon.

"Don't looked," Artemis advised, making sure everyone's eyes were covered. "No 'till he parks."

"_Parks?_" Percy muttered as he averted his eyes.

Once the light had died, everybody (sans Artemis) looked back, and Percy gasped. Where the light had once been, was a beautiful Maserati Spyder, which just so happened to _glow_. Of course, what Percy didn't know, was that it glowed because of the it's extreme heat, which caused the snow around them to melt.

The door suddenly opened. And the driver stepped out, smiling. He looked to be around seventeen and eighteen, and Tsukiya swore she heard Percy mutter 'Luke?'. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, a cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. The driver was dressed in a pair of jeans, loafers, and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Wow…" Thalia muttered, staring at the sun god. "Apllo his hot," she stated, Tsukiya nodding from behind her.

"Well, he _is_ the son god," Percy said, clearly agitated that the two girls found the god hot. (Especially Tsukiya, and the god was her _uncle_!)

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo cried, smiling a million megawatt smile. Had his teeth been _any_ whiter, he could've blinded the group without the sun car. "What's up? You never call, never write! I was getting worried!" he said, holding his heart in mock pain.

Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes at her _younger_ brother. "I'm fine Apollo. And I'm not your _little_ sister!" Artemis replied, glaring at the sun god.

"Hey, _I _was born first."

"I helped mother deliver you!" she screeched, glaring at the taller god. "How many millennia must we-"

"So, what's up?" he asked, interrupting the auburn haired goddess' argument. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?" he asked smirking cockily. Artemis, her daughter, and the Hunt glared at the smirking god. The group on the other hand completely ignored Apollo calling 'Naruto' a girl, simply thinking it was just silly banter due to the blond growing up around the hunt.

"I need a favor," Artemis said, trying to stay on her brother's good side. "I have some hunting to do, _alone_," she informed the god, directing the last word to said god and her daughter. "I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood," she requested, _feeling_ her hunters (sans Bianca) and daughter shudder in disgust. Tsukiya had never been to Camp Half-Blood, but she'd heard and seen what it could do to the psyche of most of the heroes trained there.

* * *

><p>Many, like Dumbledore, had become extremely arrogant, which ended up getting them killed in a situation where they could have easily come out the victor. Others, like Charles zi Britannia, had become both arrogant <em>and<em> power hungry, causing them to become extremely abusive and manipulative. Another fine example would be Heracles. Powerful, yes. Arrogant, extremely so. Power hungry? You have no clue.

Of course, there were some exceptions she was told about. For one, Kazuma Kannagi, one of her previous incarnations, was a _very_ powerful son of Hephaestus, who ended up being blessed by Jupiter _and _Fūjin, thus losing his pyrokinetic abilities in favor of aerokinesis. He was kicked out of the Kannagi family, due to him not being able to manipulate fire, and ended up finding his way to Camp Half-Blood. Yes, he was relatively egotistical, but he only used his ego to anger is opponents.

Another example would be of Natsu Bloodriver, a daughter of Aphrodite and the half-sister of one of Tsukiya's original incarnations, Naruto Uchiha (truly Naruto Kuran, but who's really keeping track). Natsu was not only a demigod, but a dhampyre as well. She was one of the very few children of Aphrodite to possess the ability of Charm Speak. She was never arrogant, nor power hungry. In fact, her fatal flaw was honestly how vain she was. But of course, that is the flaw of many Aphrodite children.

**(This was put in, simply because I needed some explanations towards why Tsukiya never went to Camp Half-Blood before this, and to link a few of my other stories and a few of my favorite things to this one! (If you can tell which ones, I'll... do something. Give you a shout out, maybe. Or allow you to post an OC or give me a few ideas for this story or one of my others. Hell, I might let you take one of my older stories of my hands!))**

* * *

><p>So, of course, she never really had the desire to attend the camp. But it appears she'll have to if she wishes to stay as far away as the Hunt as possible, even if it meant being in the same vicinity of them till the creature was taken down by her mother.<p>

"Sure sis!" Apollo yelled in response, before he raised his hands in a 'stop everything' manner. "Hold up, I feel a haiku coming on," he stated, making every girl there groan (sans Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca).

"Not another one," Percy heard Tsukiya mutter under her breath. How well did the daughter of Artemis know her family?

"_Green grass breaks through snow_

_ Artemis pleads for my help_

_ I am so cool,_" he finished, bowing as if he was the winner of a game show or some sort.

"The last line was only four syllables," Artemis informed the god.

"Was it?" he asked, stopping to think for a substitute line.

Zoë turned the group of demigods and satyr. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan," she informed, silently laughing as she heard Tsukiya suggest an insult to himself, which he ignorantly accepted. "'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more one more poem that began with '_There once was a ghost from Sparta_'-"

She would have finished, had Apollo not interrupted her. "Thanks to dear Naruto, I am now able to finish my outstanding poem," he yelled cheerfully. "Now, let's try this again," he said, before clearing his throat.

"_Green grass breaks through snow_

_ Artemis pleads for my help_

_ I'm so bigheaded_," he recited once more, before grinning cockily, looking very pleased with himself. He was either very stupid, or he was slow, as he completely overlooked the blatantly obvious insult.

Of course, the Hunt and Artemis looked very pleased with Tsukiya's suggestion.

"So, transportation you say? Good timing, I was just about ready to roll," he grinned.

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis informed her brother. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" the god replied, his smile somehow growing brighter. He looked over the demigods, analyzing them. "Let's see, Thalia, right?" he asked, smiling as she nodded. "I've heard a lot abut you," he stated, as she blushed.

"Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? That makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time-" he rambled, before Artemis interrupted him.

"Brother," she interrupted. "You should get going."

"Oh, right," he conceded, before looking at Percy with narrowed eyes. "Perseus Orion Jackson, right?" (**Pronounced 'Per-say-us' instead of 'Per-see-us'. Sounds more bad ass to me.**)

"Yeah, I mean… yes sir," he replied, obviously uncomfortable with calling someone who only looked a few years older than himself 'sir', and by being called his full name.

Apollo stared at the demigod for a few seconds, staying silent the whole time. Which, in all honesty, kind of creeped him and Tsukiya out.

"Well!" he yelled after a few silent moments. "We'd better load up. Ride only goes one way- west. And if you miss it, you miss it," the sun god stated, looking away from Percy and smiling at his half-sister and his niece.

"Percy looked at the Maserati, but Tsukiya understood his confusion. The car looked like it could only sit two people at the max, and there were _at least_ twenty of them.

Nico beat Percy to the question, starting with a compliment. "Cool car."

Apollo smiled at that comment. He seems to do that a lot. "Thanks kid."

"But… how will we all fit in it?"

"Oh… right," Apollo replied, as if he had just taken notice to the issue. "Well, yeah. I hate changing out of Sports Car mode, but…" he trailed off as he took out his keys, beeping the security alarm.

Almost instantly, the car started glow brightly. When the glow died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses used for school basketball games.

"Right," he said, smiling even brighter now. "Everybody in!"

Zoë ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack and walked towards the bus.

"Here, sweetheart. Let me get that," Apollo said like an idiot.

Zoë recoiled, her eyes flashing murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "Yo do not _help _my hunters. you don't _look at_, _talk to_, or _flirt_ with my hunters. And you do _not_ call them _sweetheart_," she said, glaring at the sun god.

Said god spread his hands. "Sorry, I forgot," Apollo conceded. "Hey, sis, where are you off to anyway?" he asked, looking at his sits in curiosity.

"Hunting," she replied coldly. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all, know all," Apollo stated confidently, grinning cockily.

Artemis snorted in response. "Just drop them off Apollo. And _no_ messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around!" Apollo yelled, pouting slightly.

Artemis rolled her eyes slightly, and looked at the demigods. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoë, _you_ are in charge of the Hunt. Do well. Do as I, or my replacement would do," she stated, looking at Tsukiya's reaction with the last statement.

She got the desired reaction. Tsukiya flinched, knowing that she would become her mother's replacement if she ended up refusing to fall in love with Percy, if she did what her mother would want her to do.

Zoë, on the other hand, straightened. "Yes, mi'Lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground, as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found," she muttered to herself. before sprinting of towards the woods, and melting into the snow and shadows.

* * *

><p>As soon as his sister had disappeared, Apollo snapped around and jangled the keys on his finger. "So," he started. "Who wants to drive?" he asked, looking at the demigods, two in particular.<p>

The hunters piled into the van. they all crammed into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of the 'highly infectious' males. Bianca sat with them, leaving her little brother to hang in the front seat with the rest of the demigods and Tsukiya.

"This is so cool!" Nico yelled, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. Seriously, who gave this kid sugar? "Is this really the sun? I though Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?" he questioned, drawing a laugh from Tsukiya and Annabeth.

When Nico and Percy looked to them, Tsukiya explained. "First off, Selene and Helios weren't what many would call 'gods', but Titans, their parents being Hyperion and Theia. Second, the answer is simply this, downsizing," she explained, leaving the rest of it to her uncle.

Apollo nodded. "It was all started by the Romans. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off ol'man Helios and Lady Selene and folded their duties into our job description, the Fates adding it to the Greek jobs as well. Sis got the moon, and I got the sun," Apollo explained, as Tsukiya and Annabeth nodded.

"But… how does it work?" Nico questioned, looking at the inside of the bus. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Tsukiya and Apollo chuckled. "Nah. That was all moms doing," Tsukiya replied, gaining curious looks from everyone, _even_ Annabeth. "The rumor started because mom used to, and _still _does, call him a 'big fiery ball of gas'."

Apollo nodded, roughing his niece's hair, gaining a murderous expression from her. "Seriously kid. It all depends on whether you want to talk about astronomy or philosophy. Astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? you want to talk about how humans _think _about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting," Apollo paused, making sure he had everyone's attention.

To the shock of everyone, including himself, even the _Hunt_ was paying attention to his explanation.

"They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, and makes everything look, well, sunnier! This chariot is built out of human _dreams_ about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?" he asked, as he finished his explanation.

Nico shook his head negative.

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car," he sighed.

"Can I drive?" Nico asked curiously.

"No. Too young?"

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand eagerly.

"Mm, no. Too furry," he responded. He looked past Percy to Thalia and Tsukiya.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he yelled. "Lord of the Sky, perfect!"

"Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

This stopped Thalia. "I-I honestly don't know," she stuttered.

It was sad, but true. Percy had explained to Tsukiya how her friend had been turned into a tree a week or two after they parted ways seven years ago, when Luke as twelve, Thallia was eleven, Tsukiya being ten, and Annabeth being seven. She should be about eighteen, if you went by years. But she still felt like se wast twelve (at least, according to Percy) and if you looked at her, she seemed somewhere in between.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fourteen, almost fifteen," he stated.

"How do you know that?" Thalia asked, honestly curious.

"I'm the god of prophesy, I know stuff. You'll turn fifteen in about a week," he replied.

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough to drive without a learner's permit!" the god called happily!

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Why not Naruto? He seems eager, and he's roughly two years older than I am," Thalia asked, addressing Tsukiya by her male name, as only Percy, Bianca, and Zoë knew of her true identity.

Apollo looked at her. True, she should learn how to drive a chariot, as she'll be taking over for Artemis if she doesn't love Percy by the solstice (which seems to be a little short, but Aphrodite works in mysterious ways), so Artemis can be with her hunters at all times when not in a meeting.

But, Apollo wasn't so sure that would happen. It was doubtful that Tsukiya would take over as the goddess of the moon.

Shaking his head, Apollo turned to Thalia. "Don't worry about it, Maine to Long Island is a really short trip. And don't worry about blasting us out of the sky, you're Zeus's daughter! He's not going to blast _you_ out of the sky," Apollo laughed.

Thalia tried to protest, but Apollo was not taking 'no' for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the dashboard, saying 'Warning: Student Driver'.

"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural!"

* * *

><p>As Thalia was ready to kick off, Apollo decided to giver her a few pointers. "Speed equals heat," he advised. "So start slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up."<p>

Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckled turned whit. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked her.

"Nothing," she replied shakily. "N-Nothing is wrong."

She pulled back on the wheel. It tilted, and the bust lurched upward so fast, Percy fell back and crashed against something soft.

"You better have a good reason for laying on me, Jackson."

It was Tsukiya, of course.

"Sorry," Percy replied. standing up and buckling into the seat next to the daughter of the moon.

"Slower!" Apollo yelled over the screaming in the bus.

"Sorry!" Thalia apologized. "I've got it under control!"

Percy looked out the window, and saw a smoking ring of trees from the clearing.

"Thalia, lighten up on the accelerator," Percy advised, earning himself a glare from the daughter of Zeus.

"I've got it Percy," she said, gritting her teeth. But she kept it floored.

"Loosed up."

"I'm loose!" she yelled. But she looked so stiff, she appeared to be made of plywood.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo stated. "Hang a left."

Thalia jerked the wheel again, and had he not been strapped in, Percy would have been thrown onto Tsukiya again.

"The other left," Apollo suggested.

Tsukiya looked to Percy, and saw him looking out the window. She noticed the sky turning black.

"Ah…" Apollo said, and Tsukiya had the feeling her uncle was forcing himself to keep clan. "A little slower. Cape Cod is freezing over."

Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. All in all, she looked terrified for her life.

the bus pitched down, and Tsukiya heard Percy scream. but when Tsukiya looked to him, she could understand why. they were heading straight for the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles per hour, the new England coastline off to their right. And the bus was starting to burn.

Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing up the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged.

"No worries," Apollo said. But he, himself, looked plenty worried. "She just has to learn to-WHOA!"

Tsukiya looked over Percy again and out the window. Down below was a little snow covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow covered. As she watched, Percy watching next to her, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching.

"Pull up!" Percy yelled, pleading with whatever god would listen that Apollo took over the wheel.

There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. She yanked back on the wheel. As they all zoomed up, Tsukiya could see through the back window that the fires in the town were being snuffed by the sudden blast of cold.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down now. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thalia was thundering toward the coastline if Northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach. Tsukiya could see, what she presumed to be, the dining pavilion, cabins, and the amphitheater.

Seeing that Thalia wasn't slowing down or braking, something snapped in Tsukiya.

"BRAKE!" she yelled, forcing her 'Charmspeak' to affect Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus slammed her foot on the brake, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake. Steam billowed up, sending several frightened naiads screaming out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.

The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes.

"Well," Apollo said with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?" Apollo joked, with a shaky laugh and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Anything wrong with the chapter? Let me know via either PM or review. I really don't care which. Personally, I really don't like the chapter, the sentences were so short and choppy at times. But, what are ya' gonna do.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll get to work ASAP on the next chapter and a few edits for 'Rensa-sa', as the next chapter should be better, and information full. I really hated the third chapter of that story it was just so... _bad_. There were so many time skips, it was as if I didn't even try to write it.  
><strong>

**Also, can anybody draw really well? I really want someone to draw some fan art for my stories character's so I can post links to them on my page for other's to see. If you do, I'll credit you for them, and I would be deeply appreciated.  
><strong>

**Anyway, コんばんわ! (It's, like, 6:00 pm Pacific Time when I'm editing and posting this)  
><strong>


	4. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


	5. Profile Update

So far with the poll, it seems like the people want a rewrite of Child of Artemis and for me to continue Rensa-sa. I'm going to request that, if you wish for a rewrite of a story, please PM me with something you'd like to see changed from the original to the rewrite, so as to give me ideas that I can use. Or possibly with issues or complaints you had from the plot of the original, that you'd like to not see in the rewrite. And please, do not use this chance for flames of the original story.

In other news, I am currently in the works of a new Percy Jackson story. It is a cliched 'reading the books' story with some Fem!Percy, partially Male!Thalia (explanation in the story), and some beautiful Perilico (Percy, Thalia, and Nico) romance. Because I seriously love the pairing thanks to GaleSynch's "Just Be Friends", with another slight twist. The first couple of chapters will be posted once I'm done with them (the first chapter being a prologue, the second actually containing the first chapter of The Lightning Thief).

Now, the rest of my stories besides (currently) Child of Artemis, Rensa-sa, Child of Greece and Rome, and my new story, are under an indefinite hiatus, with a chance to adopt them. If you wish to adopt, please send me a PM containing which story(s) you wish to adopt, and your reasoning's behind wanting to adopt them. Otherwise, if my muse for the the rest of the stories does not return to me for more than a few months, they'll probably just be deleted from my profile and be gone forever.

Now be aware, I am (hopefully) starting college within the month (if I can pay my tuition), so my writing schedule will continue to be extremely dysfunctional, though hopefully not as dysfunctional as it was during high school. So I cannot promise an update schedule, nor can I promise that another hibernation of a hiatus will not occur again.

This update will be released onto each an every one of my stories so that anyone whom is following me or my stories will see it. So if you are an individual that follows multiple of my stories (first of all, thank you for your support of my works), be aware that you do not need to read every single update made to my stories.

Until next time. さようなら.


End file.
